


Goth Hamid can't hurt you

by HarrisonCambell (Fozzy)



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Crack, I do not hold any responsibility of any pain or curses caused by reading this, M/M, My Immortal AU, no beta but i didnt want to put any of my friends through this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27299023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fozzy/pseuds/HarrisonCambell
Summary: I would like to start by mentioning that this is filled with spelling mistakes if you use a screen reader.Hi my name is Hamid Saleh Haroun al Tahan...
Relationships: Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 25
Kudos: 24





	Goth Hamid can't hurt you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darknesscrochets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darknesscrochets/gifts), [illusemywords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/illusemywords/gifts).



> (I think about the RQGG where Bryn read the first sentence of my immortal with Hamid's voice every single day since it happened and this is a product of that. This is the link in case anyone is curious https://youtu.be/qbpzA41DBaE?t=5532 )
> 
> AN: Special fangz (get it, coz Im goffik) 2 my gf (Not in that way!) raven, 4 helpin me wif da story and spelling. U rok! Justin ur da luv of my deprzzing life u rok 2! MCR ROX!

Hi my name is Hamid Saleh Haroun al Tahan and I have short dark brown hair that has red tips and golden Hazel eyes that look like limpid tears and a black moustachue that looks like well known acholigist Howard Carter’s one (AN: if you don’t know who he is get da hell outta here). I don’t think I’m related to Apophis the meritorcrate but I wish i were because he’s a major fucking hottie and can breathe fire. I’m have a dragon bloodline so 1 day i Can become a dragon but i dont look like one. I have dark brown skin. I’m also a wizard and a sorcerer, and i go to a school called University of Prague. It floats above the city of Prague where I am a first year (I’m 23 in halfling years). I’m Goth (in case you couldn’t tell) and I mostly wear purple and green. I love hot tropic, it’s a restaurant in Damascus that also sells clothes but only if your rich enough and I buy all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing a dark green suit, a dark purple shirt and a green corset with gold lace on and black boots. I was wearing black lipstick, foundation, black eyeliner and purple eye shadow. I was walking outside the university. It was snowing and raining so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. A lot of preps stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them.

“Hey Hamid!” shouted a voice. I looked up. It was…. Oscar Wilde!

“What’s up Wild?” I asked.

“Nothing.” he said shyly.

But then, I heard my friends call me and I had to go away.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: IS it good? PLZ tell me fangz!
> 
> (also hot tropic is a hotel not a restaurant I apologies to anyone I have hurt with this information)


End file.
